


Диагностика и врачевание душевной хвори

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Некоторые секреты нельзя хранить слишком долго - они портятся.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Диагностика и врачевание душевной хвори

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Стась Санти ([Паблик](https://vk.com/artbox404))

В перерывах между сеансами Драко курит. Магловские сигареты тонкие и, кажется, женские. Поттер выходит следом за ним и чиркает зажигалкой zippo, хотя ему хочется дать прикурить Малфою от своей сигареты. Драко это знает, десять минут назад он легилименцией выворачивал наизнанку мозги герою магической Британии.  
\- Псих ты, Поттер, - колечки дыма плывут в хмурое небо над госпиталем.  
Настроение у обоих свалить куда-нибудь выпить, но один сидит на церебральных зельях, а второй - на дежурстве.  
\- Сделай с этим что-нибудь, Малфой, - пожимает плечами Гарри, - вся надежда для разнообразия на тебе.  
\- Как несмываемый позор? - насмешничает Драко.  
Он затягивается и снова пускает дымные кольца.  
\- Тебе идет быть двинутым, Поттер, - серые глаза, с красной капиллярной сеточкой оставшейся после ночных смен, ехидно щурятся. - Что ты забыл среди нормальных? Живи как есть, просто научись врать получше.  
\- Как ты? - огрызается Гарри. Или спрашивает.  
Малфой передергивает плечами, выкидывает окурок в жестяную банку и достает следующую сигарету. История с zippo повторяется, желания Поттера всё ещё крутятся волчком вокруг чужих губ.  
\- Как я не сможешь, - наконец отвечает Драко, четкой артикуляцией подстёгивая фантазии о петтинге. - Людей не любишь, не ценишь, не понимаешь. Рос как сорняк в социальной изоляции. Куда тебе без привычки до изящных конструкций мудацкого лицемерия и жополизства? Ври как Снейп. Грубо, но упорно.  
\- А причем тут… - бубнит Гарри, заливаясь румянцем до оттенка спелого де барао, он дергает горловину, ставшего душным, свитера и случайно ломает свою неприкуренную сигарету. В общем, ведет себя как пойманный с поличным идиот. - ...Снейп? Я ему благодарен, но…  
\- Я ему благодарен, - кривляясь пищит Драко, передразнивая, и больно хлопает по плечу, - жалкая попытка, но суть ты уловил. Расскажешь теперь, что благодарен ему как герою-спасителю, а не мужику, на которого дрочил в душе, и окончательно уподобишься... Поттер, отпусти.  
Драко спокоен даже вжатый в кирпичную стену госпиталя Святого Мунго за свою поганую глотку. Впрочем, Гарри не хочет его нервировать. Просто рука сама дернулась… и нога шагнула ближе; и тело навалилось без его участия; даже волшебная палочка больно тычет в чужое солнечное сплетение по собственному разумению. Всё само. Всё в диагнозе. “Недержание агрессии” или что-то вроде. Ах да, спонтанная магия играючи отшвырнула банку с окурками. А Драко смотрит как на дебила и спокойно повторяет:  
\- Отпусти, Гарри. Зажиматься по углам будем, когда выпишу.  
\- Сволочь, - нужно быть хорошим мальчиком и отпустить, но своевольные руки плохо слушаются, как будто и правда уже немного чужие, - За каким хреном ты меня провоцируешь, хорёк? Ты же целитель! Ты не можешь… Тебе нельзя так с пациентом!  
Драко глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает воздух с запахом сигарет и кофе. Дважды, прежде, чем сползает спиной по стене, пока их с Поттером глаза не оказываются на одной линии.  
\- Слушай. Меня. Внимательно. - голос у Малфоя волшебный. Буквально. Он - заклинатель. - У тебя в голове каша из тупых иллюзий, Гарри. Как у всех. Ты не виноват, виновата биология. Наши головы так работают на иллюзиях, гормонах и такой-то матери. Понимаешь, о чем я? Кивни, если да…  
Драко берет Гарри за руку, когда тот несогласно трясет головой, переплетает их пальцы в замок.  
\- Безмозглый, ты как был так и остался. - и непонятно ругает или хвалит. - Твой диагноз фуфло. Он не для тебя, не для того, чтобы тебя вылечили, а просто, чтобы был. Удобная бумажка для мудаков, врущих лучше тебя, чтобы вовремя говорить тебе "тпру" и отвлекать от говна вроде политики, - Малфой смакует ругательства как конфетки, они вкусно перекатываются во рту у парня, выросшего на классической литературе, - Они же не знают, что ты просто дурачок. Дурашка, который хотел, чтобы его хером по жопе наказал злобный профессор. Кретин, которого до сих пор душит злость на ушедшую из жизни маму, поэтому он душит других. Глупый, - с улыбкой вздыхает Драко, он не разрывает зрительного контакта, держа Поттера рукой за руку и магией за мозги, - пославший самого себя куда подальше инфантильный мужчина без особых запросов. И всем мудакам, отправившим тебя к мозгоправу, на это на-пле-вать.  
Гарри чувствует, как его ласково гладят по щеке, а потом стирают навернувшиеся слезы. Ему больно. Ему отвратительно. Ему хочется убить и сбежать. Или просто моргнуть. Или ненавидеть, желательно не себя, а вот этого сраного легилимента и его блядский спитч. За убедительность.  
\- А мне не все равно, Гарри. - Драко сглатывает и его магия подрагивает вместе с голосом. Вместе с пальцами, лежащими на чужой щеке. - Мне не все равно выйдешь ты через десять лет такой жизни в окно или через месяц за шлюшку Уизли. Я так хочу, чтобы ты улыбнулся самому себе в зеркале, Поттер. Получил свой кусок пирога и был им доволен. Понимаешь? Веришь? Даже отшлепать могу, если нужно. Связать и выебать не только в мозг? - хихикает так же мерзко как в школе после подножки, - Дашь мне, Гарри? Сперва мозги, - просит - уговаривает! - Малфой, прежде чем ослабить чары, зажмуриться и получить по наглой роже. За “шлюшку”. Или за правду.  
\- Мудак, - ругается Гарри, - сука.  
\- Завтра к трем, - Драко гундосит, зажимая разбитый нос и капая кровью на свою рубашку и казённую мантию.  
\- Знаю! - Поттер роется по карманам, - На, вытри, - он протягивает смятый скомканный платок. - Дебил.  
\- Свинья, - Драко кривится, разглядывая чужие, сопли, засохшие на ткани. - Придешь?  
\- Приду.


End file.
